Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Frozen
Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Frozen is a new movie. Summery When Anna's sister, Elsa, runs away from home after she reveals her powers to the kingdom of Arendelle, Anna, Thomas, Crash, Ryan and their friends must venture out to bring her home to end the eternal winter she started. Plot Prologue: Frozen Heart The film starts with Ice workers harvesting ice while singing Frozen Heart and a young boy named Kristoff has difficulties trying to copy them. When they finished the work and song, Kristoff tries to get to the others and climbs onto a sled beginning pull by his pet reindeer named Sven. They then set off. Ryan meets Princesses Anna and Elsa/Anna's head is frozen At the Autobot Base, Ryan is going with Cody to the kingdom of Arendelle and going to use the TARDIS. Thomas orders Ratchet to open the Groundbridge for the castle of Arendelle. He does and then they head into it with their friends following them and Smokescreen says that this is gonna be awesome. Ryan's TARDIS follows Thomas then Ryan and Cody comes out of the TARDIS. Ryan looks around the kingdom and goes to the castle and meets the King and Queen of Arendelle. Ryan introduces him and his friends to the King and Queen and informs them that they are new and wish to meet the two daughters of Arendelle. They do and Ryan suggests that they'll have a sleepover. They hear giggling and the gang saw the two sisters playing with Matau. Anna is healed/Do you want to build a snowman? The King and Queen's death/Elsa's Coronation Hans' and Anna's Wedding Arrangements/Elsa reveals her powers Elsa's and Ryan's Duet Buying Winter Clothes Thomas, Ryan, Crash and their friends meet Kristoff The next day/Meeting Olaf Trivia * *will be good guest stars in this film. * *The film will reveal that Bad Sofia has a crush on Ryan and that Sweetie Belle is friends with Marshmallow the Giant Snowman. * * *Sofia the Worst, Makuta, Cody Fairbrother (Opposite), Ryvine Sparkle, will work for Prince Hans. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Scenes *Prologue: Frozen Heart *Ryan meets Princesses Anna and Elsa/Anna's head is frozen *Anna is healed/Do you want to build a snowman? *The King and Queen's death/Elsa's Coronation *Hans' and Anna's Wedding Arrangements/Elsa reveals her powers *Elsa's and Ryan's Duet *Buying Winter Clothes *Thomas, Ryan, Crash and their friends meet Kristoff and Sven *The next day/Meeting Olaf */ */ *Anna's and Cody's hearts are frozen */ *Crash scolds Marshmallow/Sweetie Belle and Marshmallow become friends */Cody's hair turns white * * * *Cody saves Ryan * * * Songs *Frozen Heart *Do You Want to Build a Snowman? *For the First Time in Forever *Love Is an Open Door *Let it Go (sung by Elsa and Ryan F-Freeman) *Reindeer(s) are Better Then People *In Summer *Everything is Awesome *For the First Time in Forever (reprise sung by Ryan F-Freeman, Elsa, Anna and Cody) *Fixer Upper *Ode to Snow * * * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Disney crossovers